


Letters to the Moon

by MadameMinaj



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMinaj/pseuds/MadameMinaj
Summary: Letters between Luther & Allison after she left the academy. All letters are set before the funeral in Season 1! Communication when Luther was also on the moon :) All fluff!
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	1. Please dont hate me

**November 1st 2010**

_Dear Luther,_

_I’ve tried writing you this letter for weeks, and still can’t find the right words. However I couldn't let another day go by without trying to talk to you. I am so sorry for the way we fought before I left and all the horrible things I said to you. I didn't mean it when I said you were brainwashed. You have known since Day 1 that you were meant to save the world. I know you always imagined doing it with the academy by your side, but I want to do more then save the world- I want to see it. We started to crack after 5 left, and we crumbled after losing Ben._

_You were my rock in that house, I would have left years ago if it wasn't for you and I’ve regretted our fight every day since I left. But I had to get out of that house and away from Reginalds control. He doesn't love us or care about our well being at all, he just wants to control our every move and use us for his political gain._

_I need to see what LA has in store for me. I knew if I didn't leave after our failed mission & my fight with Reginald, I might not have the strength to do it again, even if it meant leaving you behind.I hope you will forgive me because I hate feeling that my best friend hates me._

_If you cant forgive me just yet, I understand, I just wanted to reach out. I miss you every day_

_Love Allison_

**December 15th 2010**

__

Allison,

I could never hate you! No matter what! I’m so sorry for our fight too. I’ve also thought about it every day since you left and was so happy when I received your letter. Reading your letter was the first time I've smiled since you left. 

Some of the what you said during our fight were true- and more importantly what I needed to hear . I need to learn how to think for myself and not blindly take orders. You inspired me to stand up to Reginald, well kind of. I told him to call me Luther since I’m the only one left...... He still calls me Number 1 but I don't really mind. 

The house is lonely since you left, well since you all left. Grace keeps making me smiley face eggs as if I'm still 10. After watching her circuit board smoke up in the kitchen, I have a difficult time calling her Mom. Do you ever wonder what happened to our biological Moms? I thought if I ever leave the house maybe I would try to find them.

Have you heard from any of the others? Pogo mentioned Diego interviewing for the police academy? An officer came by to interview a Dr. Pogo for a background check and ran off when he realized Pogo isn't your typical doctor. Diego never did well with authority,I don't see how the police academy will be any different. But who knows, maybe his knife skills can distract them from his abrasive personality. I thought I passed Klaus in an alleyway on my way back from Griddys but when I went to do a double take he was gone. No one has heard from Vanya since she left. I do miss hearing her play the violin. 

If you write back I want to hear all about LA, maybe I can come visit sometime? 

Take care,  
Yours truly  
Luther


	2. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year Celebration, New Movies, Introduction of Patrick and Luther might smoke pot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I will be posting a new chapter every other day! :)

**January 27th 2011**

_Dear Luther,_

_Happy New Year! Receiving a letter back from you, made my entire week! Glad to know thousands of miles apart we can still make each others day_

_LA is a whirlwind. Please come visit! Did you know that people actually celebrate New Years Eve?! Turns out Dad lied to us (big shock), those loud noises we always heard growing up on NYE were fireworks in celebration of the new year, not the fire fighters testing equipment. I went to my first New Years Eve party, it was one of the most exciting nights of my life. Drinking, dancing and the glitter, Klaus would have loved it!_

_The people here are full of energy, excitement and so beautiful! I’ve gone on a few auditions, found a great agent and landed my first job as a guest star on Law and Order! I’m not supposed to tell anyone yet, but I will be playing a victim of a hit and run case, so I’ve been practicing looking elegant and dead all at the same time. It is more challenging then you’d think.There is also a new “up and coming” director named Patrick who thinks I would be great in his upcoming film about a detective! Wish me luck!_

_Diego wants to be a cop? HA! Just wait until they try to boss him around, that will go off without a hitch. You probably did see Klaus in that alley way, I know he used to sneak off to the roof to smoke weed growing up, I hope that's all he is still doing now._

_Sorry I never told you, but he made me promise not to spill or he would tell Pogo when we would sneak out late to look at the stars. As far as Vanya, we never really spoke growing up and one day she was just gone. I hope she's okay and happy._

_Are you still going on missions now that you're the only one left? It makes me nervous to think of you going on missions alone, please be safe Luther._

_Write back soon._

_Love, Allison_

**March 1st 2011**  
Dear Allison,

Happy New Years/Valentines Day/St Patricks Day. I’m glad to hear LA is everything you were hoping it would be and more. That's interesting to know about New Years, I’ll note that in my journal and have to look on the roof next year. 

Congratulations on landing your first role! I knew you could do it Thats exciting about potentially staring in a movie. I always pictured you in a crime fighting movie, but I hope you get any role that makes you happy. 

Klaus smoked pot? How did he hide it so well? He never smelled like it. Come to think of it, I don't know if I even know what pot smells like. I’ll make a note of that too. 

Missions have been different… Its not the same without the academy together. Reginald said they have been tracking a mission that involves chemicals so I am training how to be more agile and learning more about nuclear reactors. I’m not too worried about it though. I can't wait to hear all about the movie, fingers crossed you get it.

Yours truly   
Luther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... what could possibly go wrong with a solo mission....
> 
> Dont forget to comment if you are enjoying !


	3. A letter left unread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison lands and job, and doesn't hear back...

**April 16th 2011**   
_Dear Luther,_

_I GOT THE JOB! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM GOING TO STAR IN A MOVIE! We did our first table read two weeks ago and it was exhilarating. I am playing a detective who isn't taken seriously because she’s a woman and takes matters into her own hands to solve a cold case file! It is a smaller production, so we start filming tomorrow. Most of the filming will take place in LA, but they are flying us out to Washington for some of the nature scenes. Maybe I’ll even go on a private jet!_

_Since this is Patrick's first film it's going to have a fast turn around. I am working almost every day! They are doing a small premiere for the film in July. You must come, I get two tickets to the premiere and the after party. I also want to show you what LA is all about. You will love it, there is even a space museum with the largest telescope in California._

_Wait, are you really going on missions alone? Luther that is too dangerous, especially with explosive chemicals. Please be careful, and remember you can stand up and say no! You’re well being is more important then any stupid mission. You always have a place in LA with me._

_Be safe_   
_Love Allison_   
_(A future famous movie star!)_

**June 29th 2011**   
_Dear Luther,_

_Are you okay? I haven't heard from you since my last letter and I’m getting worried. I saw on the news there was an accident involving a possible academy member? Please tell me you are okay. I tried calling home and Pogo said you weren't available. I asked if I should come home and Pogo told me to enjoy LA. I have this aching feeling that something is wrong. Please call me when you can!_

_I’ve included two tickets in here for you to come, bring a friend if you want! I saved you a seat next to Patrick my director and I. I hope you can come. I've been working really hard on this film and it's important for me that you see it. I miss you._

_Love Allison_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Will Allison hear back from Luther or Pogo?
> 
> Comments are always so helpful and motivate me to keep writing :)


	4. Fly me to the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther leaves for the moon, and things become more serious with Patrick.

**October 1st 2011**  
Allison  
I’m fine and I’m sorry I didn't come to your premiere or to visit. I’m going on another solo mission, only this time its to the moon… I don't know how long I’ll be there and there isn't a set date for my return. I’m being sent to study and collect moon samples for Reginalds research. 

I’m so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner or call you back, a lot has changed here. Please write to me about how your premiere went? I want to hear all about it. I’m so proud of you and all that you are accomplishing out there. You were right to leave when you did, I should have left with you. Sorry to cut this letter short but I launch tomorrow.   
P.s Happy Birthday 

_Luther_

**November 17th 2011**

_Dear Luther,_

_THE MOON?! You are going to the moon? Why didn't you call me back and why did it take you so long to write back? I wish you would have called before you left. I dont know when/if you’ll get this letter, I wish I could hear your voice to know that your okay._

_The premiere was like nothing I have ever experienced. The lights, the cameras, the poperitzi, it's what I've always wished for and now it's come true. I even made it on LA’s best dressed list.- famous LA designer made me a custom dress for the occasion. Okay well maybe I rumoured her to do it, but it was for the good of fashion!_

_You shouldn't have regrets about staying home. If you would have followed me to LA you would have missed your opportunity to go into space! You always said you wanted to go to the moon so maybe your wishes are also coming true._

_Patrick thinks he will cast me in his next few films also, it's been great working with him. I have been learning a lot from him and his team. We are also sort of dating.... I don't know if it's serious or going anywhere but it just sort of happened? I don't know if I should tell you that, but I’d want to know if you had someone in your life. Sorry if that's weird._

_Anyway, for my next role I hope to play a movie star, I’ve always had a flair for the dramatics. I’m having so much fun in LA, however I can't find a decent donut shop, nothing compares to the midnight runs together to Gritty's. What will you even eat in space?_

_Well I don't know when/if you’ll ever get this letter. But I wouldn't be where I am without you Luther, and for that I am forever grateful._

_Stay safe space boy_  
_Allison <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave comments! How will Luther react to Patrick entering the picture?!


	5. Kung Pao Soy Paste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison helps Luther name his plant, talks about the food he eats in space and Allison admits to feeling homesick in LA

**February 25th 2012**

Dear Allison,

Receiving your letter has been the highlight of my month. It's so nice to hear from someone that isnt Pogo. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate Pogos letters when he sends water, food and other supplies but it isn't the same as hearing from my best friend. Pogo did sent me a plant in this most recent shipment. I feel like I should name it. Any suggestions?

I’m happy LA is everything you’d hoped it would be. Well except for the donuts, but landing your dream job is probably a lot better than donuts. Don't worry, before I left for the mission I went to Gritty's for a midnight donut run. Agnes still works there and asked about you. Well she specifically asked for the “cute curly haired girl”, but I’m going to assume she was asking about you. Unless she thought Klaus was a girl haha. As far as space food its mostly soy paste with random flavorings. For example: for dinner tonight, I will be dining on kung pao chicken soy paste...Yum. I shouldn't complain, it's much better than the chicken parm flavored soy paste...

I’m glad you told me about Patrick, I was beginning to suspect that he was more than a director once you started mentioning him in your letters. All I have ever want is for you to be happy, and if Patrick makes you happy, then I’m happy. As for me, I am clearly not seeing anyone, however if the right alien comes along I’ll be sure to let you know…. haha just kidding.

I can definitely see you playing a movie star, or maybe a firefighter. I have no idea really since I never watched tv or movies. Maybe I’ll ask pogo to send me a copy of the vhs when it comes out….. and a vhs player for that matter. I’d love to see it, bonus if it's scary there's no one to make fun of me when I scream.

Thanks again for your letter, I’m glad Pogo was able to send it with the resources, he sends resources once every three months or so.

With love,  
Luther

**May 11th 2012**   
_Luther,_

_Soy paste?! You are eating soy paste? Like every day? Pogo better be sending you donuts with this letter! That was sweet of Agnes to ask about me - I miss her cheerful smile. I’m going to assume she was asking about me, unless you were also sneaking out with Klaus at midnight. (I will be upset if you were, since that was our special place!)_

_If I were you I would name your plant Bartholomew or Rupert. Something dignified that sounds important enough to be sent to space. Maybe I should ask Pogo to send me a plant. He probably knows I’d forget to water it. Remember when he taught us how to start a garden? Or tried to at least. Ben and Vanya were the only one who successfully made their seeds grow. Sometimes I wonder if my relationship with Vanya would have been different if she had powers._

_Space alien girlfriend? Should I be jealous? If there are Aliens, have you seen any? I wonder if they speak one of the 7 languages Reginald made us learn._

_Does it get lonely on the moon? It's embarrassing but I’ve been feeling a little homesick lately. LA is everything I dreamed of, but it still feels as if something is missing. Patrick is wonderful and is a great support system, but sometimes I feel like I just don't fit in. I hate that I can’t see you or hear your voice. When I’m feeling at my loninest I just want to hear your laugh. The worst part is that you are the only one from home I’d want to visit me and your so far. Well it might be nice if Klaus would visit, but then I’d have to worry about babysitting him. I wouldn't even know how to get in contact with him right now. How is that you're up in space and you're the easiest academy member to get in touch with?_

_You also never answered my question about the accident in the news? Was it you who was in the accident? Did you get hurt? I’m going to assume not, since I can't see Reginald sending you to space if you were hurt. He’s heartless but not that heartless._

_I feel so relaxed after writing you this letter. Even from space, you know how to make me feel grounded_

_Love always,_   
_Allison_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really fun for me to write. Thank you for all the suggestions. Luther is internally struggling with Allison and Patrick and will show more of that in the future. Next chapter will include some cute secrets from their childhood that they share with each other :)
> 
> Please comment if you are enjoying this! It helps motivate me to write more:)


	6. Prove to me you're not an alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pogo taught the kids how to garden, 5 hates Vegetables and Allison reveals a secret from after Ben died...

**August 28th 2012**  
Dear Allison

Isn't it ironic that the one person who makes you feel grounded is currently living without gravity? Haha just a little space humor for you. Don't worry about Gritty trips, you were the only person who could persuade me into sneaking out of the house after dark.

I’ve decided on naming my plant Bartholomew, Bart for short. Good choice. Also if you want to get a plant, I would start with something easy and low maintenance. Maybe a cactus? If you get a cactus you should name it Comet. I saw the most beautiful comet last month. I wish you could have seen it. 

I do remember gardening with Pogo in the green house. Ben grew zucchinis and Grace made us chocolate bread out of it. Which coincidentally was the only way she could trick Five into eating vegetables. I can relate to thinking about your relationship with Vanya- but some people just have personalities that don't click and have different interests. Take Ben and me for example, we both had powers but never really spent time together outside of training. Even though Ben and I were both serious about our studies and reading, our personalities were too different and we never had the chance to grow close.

So far no aliens… I hope. Who knows, they could be watching me right now. Or maybe I am an alien? Maybe you're an alien! Tell me a secret only Allison would know so I can trust you are not an alien…..

Does it get lonely in space? Where I’m all alone? No never. Haha. Yes, it gets lonely. But Pogo sends books, and I’ve been learning how to write poetry. When I get really lonely, I try to remember why I am here and how I am helping the earth by studying and sending samples of my findings. Try to remember why you went to LA in the first place , to chase your dreams, you would have never landed the star role in a movie if you had stayed at the academy. Not many people have the guts to do what you did.

What’s next for Allison the super star? I can't wait to hear about your adventures. 

Luther  
(definitely not an alien)

_P.s Next time you feel alone , look up at the moon and remember no matter where I am that I am always here for you_

_P.s.s happy early birthday_

**December 13th 2012**   
_Dear Luther_   
_Happy Belated Birthday/Early Christmas/Early Happy New Years?!_

_You know, the more you say you're not an alien, the more I’m convinced you are…_

_Well a secret that would prove to the real Luther that I am the real Allison is…._

_After Ben died, I was a wreck. We all were. But I stopped eating for weeks and had these vivid dreams where I would hear Ben screaming every time I fell asleep These nightmares were so vivid I would wake up screaming in tears. You started sleeping on my floor to help me feel better but after the nightmares kept coming you would sit on my bed and rub my back until I fell asleep. You would stay awake all night (even though you promised me you’d sleep) just to make sure I was okay. You would be so tired from not sleeping and training that you would fall asleep during our academic lessons. I would rumour Pogo to let you sleep and not tell Reginald._

_Does that secret suffice?_

_I’m disappointed that you have been writing poetry and have yet to send me any of your work. I’m sure they are fantastic, especially if they are about comets. Patrick and I recently went to the LA space museum to visit the telescope. I told him all about you and your mission up in space. He’s really looking forward to meeting you one day. I know I said I wasn't sure how serious we were, but I’m moving into his place at the end of the month. Rent is so expensive in LA and since we spend so much time together it just makes sense to save money._

_I guess you're right about Vanya. I’m glad I had you and Klaus. I wonder who Diego had? Five and Vanya were always close. I know it destroyed her when 5 disappeared. Did you know she would leave the lights on for him every night and a peanut butter & marshmallow sandwich in the kitchen in case he returned? Diego used to eat them as a prank but I threatened him to stop or I’d rumour Reginald into having Diego share a bedroom with Klaus. _

_As far as my next adventures, I’m starring in Patricks next film about a vampire who wants to become a teacher? I’m not sure 100% of the plot, but if Patrick wrote it, it should be amazing._

_Thanks for your tip about the moon. On my loneliest nights I sit on my roof top and just look at the stars like we did when we were kids._

_Any interesting moon findings? I want to hear all about your adventures too._

_Love,_   
_Allison_

_P.S I got a cactus! I named him One_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luther's secret comes next! Also Luther reacts to Allison moving in with Patrick..... 
> 
> Comment for more entries :)


	7. Isn't it a little sudden?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther shares his secret and reacts to Allison news about moving in with Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this entry took so long! I was working on something special for the next chapter and wanted it to be finished before posting! Life is getting busy with work so I'll only be able to post every few days :)

**March 6th 2013**  
Dear Allison,

I am absolutely flattered you named your cactus after the number Reginald gave me because he was too lazy to name me. However, I’m insulted you need me to prove I’m not an alien. But based on your story, I can conclude you are in fact Allison the movie star, and not an alien. However hopefully my story can convince you. 

When we were 16 and we were learning how to ballroom dance for the Mayors Christmas Ball. Reginald partnered us up together to learn the steps for a waltz. I quickly discovered that I was a natural for ballroom dancing but took the opportunity to miss the steps in front of Reggie so he would punish me with extra hours of practiceLittle did he know, that this was my plan all along, I was looking forward to having extra practice with my partner. (Sorry for stepping on your feet on purpose)

Why am I just learning this?! I never knew you would rumour Pogo to keep me from trouble. You didn't need to do that. I was happy to make sure you got to sleep throughout the night. I wouldn't take any of those sleepless nights back, it would have been worth the wrath of Reginald & Pogo. 

I haven't sent you any of my poems because they aren't finished yet. I want to make sure they are perfect before I send you one. There is a comet scheduled for 08/06/2013 that you should be able to see from earth. If you have a chance to watch it, I promise to send you a poem after that, and you can see if it lives up to watching the real thing. 

I didn't know that about Vanya. Or even that her and five were close? I guess I wasn't an observant leader of the group. Peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches sound like an interesting combination. I’ll have to ask Pogo if they make that as a soypaste flavor. Just kidding. 

My moon findings are the same, month after month. I’m hoping I get sent a new assignment soon or at least a new sampling kit. Every day is the same, which is why your letters have been getting me through this mission. 

Grace attempted to send cookies in my recent shipment, but they didn't make the trip and were a complete bag of crumbs by the time they arrived. I don't think donuts would make the journey even if Pogo tried.

You're moving in with Patrick, already? Are you sure that's a good idea? Don't you think it's a little soon? I thought the whole reason for moving to LA was to get out of the control of one man, not jump into another. I’m just surprised. 

Luther

**June 13th 2013**

_Luther_

_You know I have a permanent bruise on my big toe from you stepping on it constantly. Although I don't know if I would consider that a secret since I knew the entire time, but I didn't mind. I absolutely needed to rumor Pogo. I wouldn't have gotten through the first year we lost Ben without you. You’ve always been my rock through everything._

_Moving in with Patrick is a little fast? Don't you think that's a little judgmental considering your lack of experience with relationships. Remember I asked you to come to LA with me, but instead you ran away to the moon for yet another stupid mission. I expected the judgement from Reginald when I sent my change of address, but not from you. I thought you would be happy for me. If you can’t be happy for me and my relationship maybe it's best that you start writing to Diego or Klaus._

_Allison_


	8. Poems as apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther reacts to Allison's anger and sends his poetry as an apology.

**08/07/2013**  
Allison,

You’re right that was judgemental. I guess I was just caught off guard considering you said it was casual with Patrick. I can be happy for you. It's hard because I don't know Patrick and I just care about your safety and happiness. No one will ever be good enough for you in my eyes. 

I’m not the same man you left at the academy last year. The solo missions changed me, in more ways than one. I wont go into the details but if I’m being honest I don't know if I ever want to come home.

I’m sorry for passing judgement on your relationship with Patrick. I am happy your happy. To show you how sorry I am, I’ve provided 3 poems. Please don't laugh too hard, they are really horrific and embarrassing. These are for your eyes only.

Please forgive me.

P.s hope you haven't killed your cactus One yet  
With love,  
Luther

**The loneliness- by Luther Hargreeves**

_The loneliness takes over,  
Every single day  
The loneliness takes over,  
Even when I beg it to go away  
The loneliness takes over,  
When i’m doing my mission logs  
The loneliness takes over,  
Its turning my brain into a fog_

_The loneliness takes over,  
And brings me to dark places, even when i try to run  
The loneliness takes over,  
And I remember the monster I’ve become_

_The loneliness takes over,  
I want this all to end  
The loneliness takes over  
And I fight each day for that feeling not to win_

**Claire (inspired by the comet that passed on 08/06/2013) by Luther Hargreeves**  
_Beautiful bright like a flash in the night  
Proud and true, a rare beauty just like you  
Crisp like an Autumn air, a comet I named Claire_

**Please know (inspired by a friend) by Luther Hargreeves**  
_As each star comes out to shine  
As the moonlight sweeps across my room  
Please know, I’m thinking of you.  
When the sun burns its morning greeting  
And the milky way stands true  
Please know, I’m thinking of you.  
During the haze of late afternoon sun  
During the smooth swirl and flow of the clouds against earth  
During the fade of the bustling day  
Please know, I’m thinking of you.  
While the shadows begin to fall  
While the evening air begins to chill  
Please know,I’m thinking of you.  
Just as the darkest hour of the night falls  
Just as the world is hushed and silent  
As dreamland beckons its call,  
Please know, I’m thinking of you  
Every day  
Every hour  
Every moment  
I’m thinking of you through the distance  
and counting down till I can see that smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this was such a long chapter, Allison reaction will be in the next chapter.  
> I wrote all these poems myself with the inspiration from other poets :)
> 
> Please review and comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Only my second fic! This will be a series of letters, if you have any suggestions drop them below! please comment even if its just a heart to keep going :)


End file.
